The present invention generally relates to a device for helping a hunter or shooting enthusiast carry a rifle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a holder device that can be worn on either the right or the left hip for cradling a rifle in a horizontal carrying position. Then, when the hunter or shooting enthusiast wants to shoot at a target, he can easily reach the rifle and remove it from the holder device for taking aim.